<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>До конца своих дней by Strawberry_min</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068591">До конца своих дней</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_min/pseuds/Strawberry_min'>Strawberry_min</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, упоминание смерти</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_min/pseuds/Strawberry_min</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Время и правда летит. Я и не заметил.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>До конца своих дней</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Застеленная постель пахла свежестью стирального порошка и лекарствами. Хотелось просто закрыть глаза, а открыть их, осознавая, что это просто очередной плохой сон. Но это была беспощадная реальность.<br/>Магнус сидел на стуле, чуть наклонившись к тому, кто лежал под тонким одеялом, смотря на него чуть отстранённо. В родных глазах поселилась настолько всезаполняющая усталость, будто весь мир взвалился на эти уже хрупкие плечи. Алек тяжело вздыхал, ощущая прикосновения к морщинистой руке, в то время как Магнус просто осторожно касался пальцами, чуть разглаживая кожу. На них даже не было колец, чтобы не травмировать нежную кожу.<br/>Он и не заметил, как его возлюбленный потерял тот привычный и дорогой сердцу блеск в глазах. Его жизнь подходила к концу, как бы Бейн не утешал себя иным. Маг не старел, впервые ощущая это тяжким бременем, которое сдавило горло, не дающим сказать хоть пару фраз.<br/>Алек понимал. Прекрасно. Во взгляде, в мягких касаниях.</p><p>— Знаешь, — хрипло начал тот, пытаясь прокашляться, но вместо этого выходил лишь неприятный свист. — Время и правда летит. Я и не заметил.<br/>Магнус только и мог, что кивнуть, чувствуя, как лицо каменеет, будто он больше никогда не сможет изменить его выражение.<br/>— Я сдержал клятву, — тихо добавил Алек, а на губах заиграла улыбка, пускай и совсем лёгкая. — Я любил тебя до конца своих дней.<br/>Магнус замер, понимая эту фразу. Понимая слишком многое, пускай не сказанное ему прямо. Он вновь мягко погладил чужую ладонь, смотря в глаза.</p><p>До того самого момента, когда чужие веки уставше прикрылись…<br/>— Я тоже сдержу свою клятву. До конца своих дней…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>